La Canasta de la Esperanza
by Anielha
Summary: El conejo dejó de hablar por un momento, a Sophie se le acababa el tiempo, Jack se lo había dicho, el ya reconocía eso. El guardián de la nieve lo había visto en Jamie hace diez años atrás. Había muerto días antes del invierno. Jamie siempre amo la nieve como Sophie la primavera. One shot completo *de mi otra cuenta: lechuzah* *COMPLETO*


**La Canasta de la Esperanza**

**Capitulo único**

**El conejo dejó de hablar por un momento, a Sophie se le acababa el tiempo, Jack se lo había dicho, el ya reconocía eso. El guardián de la nieve lo había visto en Jamie hace diez años atrás. Había muerto días antes del invierno. Jamie siempre amo la nieve como Sophie la primavera. One shot completo**

**Fic rescatado de mi antigua cuenta**

* * *

El auto se estacionó en el antejardín de la casa, el pasto estaba algo alto, pero completamente caminable para la mujer y su hija. La pequeña bajó rápidamente del auto y dando brincos de entusiasmo.

-Mami, apúrate- dijo la chica- quiero mostrarle la canasta a la abuelita

-Ya voy cariño- dijo la mujer asegurando el auto.

La casa era de dos pisos y estaba bien cuidada. Al entrar se podía ver una mesita llena de fotografías, algunas algo gastadas y otras un poco más nuevas. Al entrar, las recibió una enfermera

-Susan querida, ¿como estas?, ¿lista para mañana?- sonrió la enfermera.

-Si, mire- dijo Susan mostrándole la canasta que traía en sus manos repleta de cosas a- Como está la abuelita

-Está despierta- dijo la enfermera sonriendo, ve arriba, pero con cuidado.

-Si- dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras muy contenta.

-Cuando la chica se perdió en el segundo piso. La madre de la niña se acercó a la enfermera, algo preocupada.

-¿Como está ella?- dijo la madre

-Le queda poco- dijo en un hilo de voz

-Ay, no - dijo tapándose cara con las manos-

-Creo que lo presiente- dijo la enfermera- por eso pidió que pasaran esta última pascua con su nieta.

-Si, ella está feliz- dijo la mujer- mi madre le pidió que trajera lo mejor de lo mejor para estas fechas, vaya que le gusta- sonrió.

-¿por qué le gusta tanto estas fechas?- preguntó curiosa la enfermera

-Tiene una linda historia que contar sobre ella- dijo la mujer- no se si sea real o no, pero... me alegro que se la cuente a Susan.

La niña subió las escaleras y se acercó hasta una habitación. Había una gran cama cerca de la ventana y una mujer delgada y con el cabello canoso muy revoltoso se encontraba ahí. La mujer respiraba suavemente mientras disfrutaba del extraño sol que había ese día. Susan sacó algo de la canastita que llevaba consigo, unas orejitas de conejo y se las puso. Se acercó al marco de la puerta y comenzó un suave saltó de conejo hacia la cama.

-Hop hop hop- decía la pequeña mientras se acercaba a la cama de la anciana. Esta la miró y una suave sonrisa se formó en su demacrado rostro.

-Susan- susurró con lo poco de voz que tenía.

-Felices Pascuas, abuelita Sophie- sonrió la niña al llegar a la cama de la mujer. La cual estiró su mano para acariciarle los cabellos rubios de la pequeña, era como verse en una fotografía cuando era de su edad.

-Felices Pascuas Susan- dijo Sophie moviéndose un poco para estar a una mejor postura para ver a su nieta. Algo que le era muy complicado y doloroso, pero quería verla mejor.-¿ Has traído lo que te pedí?

-Si abuelita- dijo la chica poniendo la canasta en la cama- mira son las más grandes que encontré,¿tu crees que le gustarán?

-Susan sacó de la canasta una gran zanahoria que la tendió frente a la anciana, la cual la acarició con mucho cuidado, mientras su nieta le mostraba el resto de la canasta.

-Le encantarán- dijo la anciana viendo la canasta- el es bien grande y de seguro tendrá mucha hambre para mañana.

-¿Es Grande?- dijo Susan sin creerlo- pensé que el conejito de pascua era un conejito pequeño

-Para nada- dijo la anciana respirando quedamente -el es inmenso, tan grande como esta cama, muy peludo y un gran amigo.

-Wow- dijo Susan sin creerlo- ¿alguna vez lo viste abuelita?

-Así es mi pequeñita, fue hace tiempo, yo era más pequeña que tu.

-La pequeña Susan se acomodó en la cama con su abuela, muy atenta a la historia que le iba a contar.

-Todo empezó unos días antes de la pascua- comenzó Sophie viendo hacia la ventana- Mi hermano mayor, Jamie, había perdido un diente jugando con su trineo, asi que, como sabes, cuando uno pierde un diente...

-Viene el hada de los dientes- exclamó Susan emocionada.

-Asi es – dijo la anciana respirando con dificultad- Mi hermano estaba muy emocionado porque quería verla en persona, asi que preparó una linterna a su lado para poder verla en el momento en que sintiera algún sonido extraño.

-Y ¿lo logró?- dijo la chica.

-Si, pero no solo logró verla- sonrió la anciana viendo el techo de la habitación- yo me había despertado porque escuché unos sonidos extraños en la habitación de mi hermano y además nuestro perro no paraba de ladrar. Fui hasta su habitación cuando todo el ruido se había acabado. Vi a mi hermano dormir, pero también había más gente durmiendo.

-¿Gente? - dijo la chica

-Estaba el hada de los dientes y Santa Claus.

-¡Santa Claus también!- exclamó contenta la niña.

-Santa tenía una extraña bola mágica que mostraba un gran huevo de pascua, la cual tome porque la encontré muy linda. Cuando me voltee, vi a algo gigante y muy peludo y esponjoso, era un conejo enorme, casi del tamaño de un canguro, era el conejo de pascua, simplemente dije conejito y sin darme cuenta boté la bola de Santa, creando mucha luz que me llamó la atención, cuando me acerqué a ella, ya no estaba en la habitación de mi hermano.

-Donde te fuiste abuelita- dijo Susan

-Parece que me fui al mundo del Conejo de Pascua- sonrió la anciana- todo era precioso, lleno de colores vivos y de flores, como si fuera siempre primavera. Recorrí el lugar sin miedo y encontré pequeñas cosas que se movían, eran huevos blancos que se movían por todas partes con unas pequeñas patitas, eran tan lindos que comencé a perseguirlos y ver si podía juntarlos.

-Jejeje, que lindo- dijo Susan.

-Creo que tenia dos o tres en mis manos- dijo Sophie- y los perseguí por un camino nuevo, en ese momento los vi de nuevo. El conejo de pascua, el hada de los dientes y Santa quienes parecían sorprendidos al verme, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ¿quien esperaría una niña ahí?

-Qué pasó abuelita- dijo la niña

-Parecía que tenían prisa en trabajar para Pascua, era el día siguiente y el conejo me llevó a ver como se hacían los huevos y como los pintaba.

-¿Y como nacen los huevos de pascua?- preguntó Susan

-Nacen del las flores- dijo Sophie- cuando estas brotan aparece un huevo blanco que se dirige a que lo pinten. El conejo de pascua tomó mi mano y me llevó a ver el proceso sobre su lomo. El Bosque donde habita es su fábrica, las flores, cada una, pinta con su fragancia de un color los huevos, los cuales caminan por distintos pasillos para ser pintados, otros caen a unos charcos multicolores y luego son decorados por las lianas de los árboles. El conejo me dejó sobre unos huevos los cuales en fila me llevaban por el camino mientras veía como Santa me daba una linda sonrisa.

-Vaya, es increíble – dijo Susan- ¿pudiste tener alguno de esos huevos?

-El mismo me hizo elegir alguno, para luego dirigirme a mi casa, lo que recuerdo es que estaba muy cansada y me dormí en sus brazos. Amanecí en el suelo de mi habitación, con una cobija y con el huevito que me regaló.

-¿Y esa fue la única vez que lo viste?- preguntó Susan emocionada- ¿no lo viste el dia de Pascua?.

-Lo vi en la noche de pascua- dijo Sophie. Era muy pequeña para recordar, pero mi hermano Jamie me recordó que ese dia no hubo huevos de pascua, yo creo que no recordaba porque ya había conocido al conejo y me había dado ya un hermoso huevo.

-¿Por qué no había huevos ese día?- dijo Susan- ¿no habías visto como los hicieron no?

-Jamie me explicó eso y me quedó más claro porque vi a todos en pascua. Todos ellos protegían a los niños del mundo y en ese momento, un hombre que todos conocemos como Boogeiman, atacaba a los niños con pesadillas y lo hacía evitando que los niños del mundo creyeran en los guardianes: El hada de los dientes, que cuida los recuerdos, sandman, el de los sueños, el conejo de pascua, el de la esperanza, Santa, el de las maravillas. Por eso quería arruinar la Pascua, lo hizo destruyendo los huevos y que el hada no lograra recoger los dientes, por eso todos estaba en la habitación de mi hermano en aquel momento, para lograr hacer un buen trabajo y mantener la fe de los niños.

-Lograron vencerlo, y fue la otra vez que vi a todos... celebraban todos con un gran juego de nieve y se fueron en el trineo de Santa, El conejo se despidió de mi entregándome un nuevo huevo y deseándome felices pascuas. Desde entonces mi hermano y yo le dejábamos, el día de pascua, una canasta con comida por su duro trabajo... la canasta siempre la encontramos limpia con dos bellos huevos decorados en el. Había veces en que me quedaba despierta con mi hermano esperando con la canasta para que viera las bellas zanahorias que le habáamos conseguido, el no se ocultaba de nosotros y aceptaba la canasta con alegría y nos invitaba a esconder los huevos que había hecho, nos subía sobre su lomo saltando por todos de eso ya ha pasado tanto tiempo … dejé de verlo cuando tenía dieciocho años... no lo culpo, yo ya había dejado de ser una niña con mi hermano, pero de todas maneras le dejaba, en el lugar que estuviera, una canasta con las mejores zanahorias que podía encontrar. Lo mismo se los enseñéa tu madre cuando tenia tu edad y espero que sigas con la tradición Susan, el es un gran amigo y una maravillosa persona, de seguro, con paciencia lo verás.

-Eso espero abuelita- sonrió Susan viendo su canasta con zanahorias, además el día esta muy lindo, está sin nada de nieve.ñ

Sophie sonrió suavemente, hace tiempo que no veía una pascua sin nieve. A su alrededor.

Ya era de noche y Susan había pedido dormir junto a su abuela. Estaba en un pequeño sillón con muchas almohadas y una gran cobija sobre ella. Sophie había pedido dormir en una silla mecedora que estaba cerca de la ventana, quería despertar con el sol, según ella. Su hija y la enfermera no tuvieron problemas y aceptaron la petición de la mujer. Sophie despertó en la madrugada sintiendo un suave sonido de la madera del piso. Vió el reflejo de la ventana que mostraba su habitación y sonrió. Había una sombra alta y con unas grandes orejas que reconoció inmediatamente. Se movió suavemente mostrando una sincera y leve sonrisa.

-Hola Conejito- dijo Sophie levemente.

-Hola, pequeña Sophie- dijo el conejo

El conejo de pascua tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos mostraban un poco de tristeza, tenía sus manos detrás de la espalda, escondiendo algo. Se acercó más a la anciana y mostró lo que tenía detrás de él: la canasta que Susan había preparado con zanahorias que ahora estaba vacía.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el conejo suavemente- estaban deliciosas-agregó dejando la canasta en el suelo.

-Agradécelo a mi nieta, Susan- dijo Sophie viendo hacia el sofá, donde Susan no sentía nada, Sandman le estaba dando un maravilloso sueño en ese momento- ella mismo buscó las zanahorias para ti, es una niña encantadora, ¿no?

-Se parece a ti – dijo el conejo rascándose apenado la cabeza.

-Conejito- dijo Sophie- no deberías estar aquí. Es Pascua ,debes estar dejando huevos en todas partes.

-Descuida- dijo el conejo- los guardianes me están ayudando a repartirlos esta noche, solo vine exclusivamente para dejar huevos aquí.

De la canasta, el conejo sacó una pequeña nota y se la entregó a la anciana, era una letra grande e infantil:

_"Conejito de Pascua:_

_¿Puedes ir a ver a mi abuelita Sophie?_

_Te hecha mucho de menos._

_Susan."_

-Pequeña Susan- comentó Sophie viendo la nota.

-Jack, la sacó de la canasta y me la llevó hasta la guarida- dijo el conejo- Eliminó la nieve de la ciudad para ti, para que tengas un bello día primaveral … antes que...

El conejo dejó de hablar por un momento, a Sophie se le acababa el tiempo, Jack se lo había dicho, el ya reconocía eso. El guardián de la nieve lo había visto en Jamie hace diez años atrás. Había muerto días antes del invierno. Jamie siempre amo la nieve como Sophie la primavera. Jack Frost pudo estar un tiempo antes de Jamie diera su último aliento y le pidió como último deseo que nevara.

El anciano, antes de cerrar los ojos, vio un bello paisaje blanco. El día después de su muerte, Jack hizo que cayera más nieve en la ciudad, una suave nieve que cubrió los colegios y lugares de trabajo para que los nietos y bisnietos del niño fueran a jugar y sonrieran.

-Ven aqui- dijo Sophie levantando ya su anciana mano.

El conejo se acercó a la anciana sintiendo su mano sobre su nariz como lo hizo cuando solo era una pequeña.

-Gracias amigo mio- dijo la anciana- quisiera dejarte algo. Toma esa cajita que esta en la mesita de noche.

El conejo vio hacia la cama y observó la mesita, había una pequeña caja con forma de cofre sobre ella, se dirigió hasta ella y la tomó, Sophie pidió que lo abriera, mostrando un pequeño objeto con colores primaverales. Lo reconocía, era uno de sus huevos, lo tomó con sus manos, estaba un poco gastado pero maravillosamente conservado.

-Fue el primer huevo que me regalaste- dijo la anciana- cuando nos conocimos

-¿lo has tenido todo este tiempo?- se dijo sorprendido el guardián de la esperanza

-Es mi más bello tesoro- dijo la anciana- mi prueba de que la historia que le he contado a mi descendencia es tan real como la cascara de aquel huevo, de que la esperanza de poder volver a verte es real- la anciana respiró con dificultad. El Conejo se preocupó y se acercó a ella, pero la anciana con su mano indicó que estaba bien- Te lo quiero regalar, dejártelo de recuerdo.

-Yo...- la mirada de guardián se puso borrosa y su nariz algo humeda mientras miraba aquel huevo- Yo...- no pudo más y abrazó a la anciana la cual le correspondió el saludo. Estuvieron un largo tiempo así, mientras la anciana acariciaba la cabeza del guardían.

-Quiero dormir- comentó Sophie- espero tener un último maravilloso sueño.

El conejo se separó de la anciana, ya llegaba su hora y ella lo sabía bien. El sonrió y guardó nuevamente el huevo en su caja. De su porta boomerang sacó un pequeño bolso de cuero y lo abrió para mostrarselo a la anciana, tenia un polvo de color dorado que hacia que resplandeciera la habitación.

-Sandman me entregó esto- dijo el conejo evitando que su voz no delatara como se sentía- te prometo que tendras el más bello sueño de tu vida.

-Sacó el polvo de la bolsa para depositarla en su mano, ante la mirada de Sophie.

-¿Lista?- dijo el conejo

-Si, amigo- sonrió la anciana- te pido que cuides a mi nieta

-El conejo asintió.

La anciana cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente cuando el polvo calló sobre ella. La arena comenzó a tomar forma sobre su cabeza. La imagen de una niña de cabellos revoltosos sobre un gran conejo. El guardián de la esperanza vio esta escena hasta que luego se desvaneció ante sus ojos con el último aliento de la anciana.

-Adiós pequeña Sophie- dijo el conejo dándole un suave beso en su frente.

Sophie fue encontrada al otro dia con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, no parecía que había sufrido y de eso estaba contenta su hija y la enfermera. Esta última lloraba la muerte de su madre, mientras la pequeña Susan, con sus orejas de conejo buscaba sus huevos. Luego de ver, al despertar, que estaba su canasta de zanahorias vacía y la nota tirada en el suelo. Su deseo se había hecho realidad y el rostro de su abuela durmiendo era su prueba.

Sophie fue despedida y sepultada en la tumba familiar, al lado de la de su hermano Jamie, la cual fue decorada con muchas flores de colores brillantes como a ella le gustaba.

Por más que pareciera que para Susan fuera traumático saber que su abuela no estaba dormida si no que falleció, ella se lo había tomado muy bien. Ya que había encontrado, entre los arbustos, un precioso huevo pintado que le explicaba lo que había pasado. La imagen de un gran conejo junto a una anciana llevandosela en su lomo hacia la luna. Para ella su abuela no había muerto había renacido. Ya que eso era Pascua, al fin y al cabo, el renacimiento de algo.

Gracias por leer, se agradecen comentarios de narración, ortografía, si les gusto, no les gustó, etc...


End file.
